


In The Moment

by ThatSirenLady



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 18+, F/F, LGBT, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSirenLady/pseuds/ThatSirenLady
Summary: This is a Smut Prequel to my Main work The Violet Corvus, which does not have graphic depictions of sex in it. My idea for this was what if Riley and Delilah used to have sex. All Characters depicted in this are over 18.Riley and Delilah are both in training to become full Ravens (Bounty Hunters), they have to hide their love due to the unaccepting nature of the organization they belong to.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	In The Moment

In The Moment

I was laying in my bed, thinking about her. Every day I can't seem to take my eyes off of her, her dark curly hair, her piercing hazel eyes, her luscious lips. I hang off her every word, enamored, unable to avert my gaze. She knows what she does to me, and she uses it. The swaying of her hips, biting her lip, running her hand across my leg. I start to run my hand down my stomach, but I stop myself. I just need to wait a little longer.

My heart starts racing as I hear a knock at my door. I answer, it's her, she pulls the hood of her robe down, hair swooped to one side, passion in her eyes. "Delilah." She says softly, the way she utters my name sends a tingle through my body. "Riley." I say back gesturing for her to come in. She steps inside my room and sets her bag down. Everything inside me is telling me I shouldn't be doing this, but I can't get her out of my head, we shouldn't be together, but I can't resist her. 

I stepped towards her, "this is the last time." I say in my best attempt at confidence, my voice trembling, as well as my body. She looked at me, piercing my very being with her stare, she stepped in close, "aww that's sweet." Her voice sultry and sadistic, she placed one hand around my waist and ran her other through my short dark hair. She pulled me in against her body and grabbed my hair and pulled my head back and whispered "is that what you really want?" I let out a high pitched sound. "Hmm, I didn't quite catch that. Do you really want me to stop?" She whispered in my ear. I couldn't control myself, not with her, "N..no." I managed to squeak out, my body pinned against hers, she knew exactly how to use me.

"I thought so." She said laughing, she let go of my hair and thrust me against the door. I was frozen and at her mercy, my heart racing and body quivering. She ran her soft hands across my body, lifting one up my shirt and making her way to my breast. She kissed my neck and ran her fingers over my nipple, I bit my lip, my legs shaking. My moans filled the room as she bit my neck and squeezed my breast. I wrapped my arms around her, she was the only thing holding me up at this point. She pulled her head back and looked into my eyes, she had a sadistic smile on her face when she saw my grin at being bitten. She pressed her lips against mine, so soft, so welcoming, so gentle. 

She pulled back and slowly unbuttoned my shirt, running her hands across my shoulders as she slid it off of me. She began kissing my chest and running her tongue over my erect nipples. She then let her robe fall to the floor revealing her naked body, I licked my lips in anticipation, admiring her muscular figure. She came in close, rubbing her bare chest against mine, she leaned in, kissed me and whispered in a commanding tone "on your knees, now." I would do anything she told me to, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't crave the punishment from rebelling against her wishes. "Make me." I said as firmly as I could. Her hand slid up my chest and wrapped around my throat, she squeezed. A smile came across my face as she said "I don't fucking ask twice." Her voice dripped with pleasure. I slowly got on my knees, she released her grip from my throat, " good girl." She said in a softer approving tone. I was ready for anything, my body tingling all over as I became wet. 

I began kissing her inner thighs, working my mouth towards her pussy, I knew what she wanted, this was my turn to have some control. I kissed the area around her lips, then ran my tongue across them. I felt her body quiver, I smiled and she let out a soft moan as I began to tease her clit with my tongue. I felt her hands run along my head as she grabbed my hair and pulled it back looking down at me. “Oh you like to tease don’t you?” she said as I stared back with a knowing smile. I bit my lip and nodded my head, “You’ll pay for that later.” She smiled and thrust herself into my face. I slowly eased my tongue inside of her, her moans growing louder, she lifted her leg around my shoulder and pulled me closer. My tongue going deeper, running along her folds and searching for places that made her body shake. I love hearing the sounds she makes as I'm inside her. I run my tongue over her clit and feel her legs tense up, I pull away just long enough to catch my breath, my mouth soaking wet from her, I move back into her, kissing her lips and running my tongue back inside her, her moaning only fuels me as i taste every bit of her i can. Her leg started tensing up, pulling me closer, her body shaking ”Fuck!” she moaned. She removed her leg and knelt down looking me in the eye, “You really are a good girl, you’ve gotten good at that.” She whispered as she leaned in and kissed me. I’ll never fully understand how someone so rough and sadistic can be so soft and gentle with a simple kiss. 

She stood up and walked to her bag, legs still shaking. She bent over and pulled out a bundle of rope. My eyes widened, she turned to me and licked her lips, seeing the excitement and terror in my face. She slowly walked back over and knelt down in front me, “give me your hands Delilah.” Her voice firm, I held out my hands, my body tingling with every motion as she tied them together, “Good girl” she whispered as she finished the knot, there was extra rope hanging free. She held the rope like a leash and led me over to the bed. I sat on the edge of my bed, trembling, admiring her body, waiting for her instructions. She placed her finger under my chin lifting my head up to meet her seductive gaze, “I hope you’re ready” her voice pierced me in ways I couldn't imagine. 

I nodded eagerly, “Mhmm hmm” I whimpered, unable to formulate words. “Good girl.” she said as she pushed me down onto the bed. She sat on top of me and lifted my arms above my head and tied my hands to the bed frame. I pulled at the rope, She laughed, “struggle all you want pretty girl, you’re not going anywhere.” Her skin was soft, my body lighting up as she ran her fingers across me. I whimpered as she kissed my stomach and worked her way up to my neck, her hands running along my sides, “P...please.” I whimpered, she smiled and bit my neck once more, harder this time. My back arched and my arms struggled to get free as I screamed out in pain and pleasure. My mouth was quivering as she released her jaw, my body was shaking, “I told you you’d pay.” she looked at me with her sadistic smile as she ran her hand down my waist and teased my clit with her fingers. Every part of me was on fire, i wanted her inside of me, “P...please” i could barely form words, “Please what?” Her tone was firm, she knew what I wanted but she loved watching me squirm. “P...please fuck me.” i said in an exhausted high pitched tone. I gasped for air as her fingers entered me, my moaning filling the room, her fingers easing in and out of me. My entire body shook as she started to run her mouth over my breasts and her tongue over my nipples. I pulled harder at the rope as my legs tensed up, she knew my body and it’s signals, her mouth moved up to meet mine, with the softest kiss, I moaned even harder as she used her thumb to start massaging my clit, her fingers still inside me. I felt everything rushing inside me, my thighs tightened around her fingers, I broke away from the kiss and screamed, my body convulsing.

My entire body shook as I came, Riley slowly pulled her fingers out of me and licked them clean, she kissed me making sure I tasted myself. She slowly reached up and untied my hands, she put her hand on my face, “You are absolutely beautiful Delilah.” she said tenderly. She wrapped her arm around me and held me close, running her other hand through my hair. My mind was spinning, she always brought something out in me, something I couldn't resist. I knew we couldn't keep doing this, it had to end soon, but her body was warm and her loving touch was what i needed right now, i pushed the other thoughts aside and let myself be happy in the moment.


End file.
